


lonely pillows in a stranger's bed, little voices in my head

by orphan_account



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Written before Game Release, ronancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s a reason that Alyson has rejected all of them.
Relationships: Tyler Ronan & Alyson Ronan, Tyler Ronan/Alyson Ronan
Kudos: 9





	lonely pillows in a stranger's bed, little voices in my head

"Tyler,” speaks Alyson. She grabs his face gently with her hands and cups it lovingly between her dainty fingers. She smiles nervously, cheeks red and warm with fondness, the tingling hot acknowledgement that she was actually doing this.

”He’s a lot better than me,” whispers Tyler. He says what Alyson fears he might. Her smile twists into something more sad, something more bitter.

”No. No, he isn’t. You’re Tyler. You’re so smart, and you’re so genuine, and-“

” _And_ not alive,” he cuts in.

Alyson screws her eyes shut. Her hands twitch. She takes a big breath and presses her forehead against her twin’s. “I don’t give a shit about that, Tyler. I want you.”

Tyler would cry if he could.


End file.
